


05【鱼香肉丝×男少主】

by yanxiJudy



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 食物语
Genre: M/M, all男少主 - Freeform, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiJudy/pseuds/yanxiJudy
Summary: 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章05纸醉万人迷
Relationships: 鱼香肉丝×男少主
Kudos: 11





	05【鱼香肉丝×男少主】

**Author's Note:**

> 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。  
> 设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。  
> 这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章05纸醉万人迷

醉酒play（究竟是我手软了，还是俞湘真香？）

“少主。”

睡梦中的人迷迷糊糊地醒来，听到有人在耳畔轻声呼唤。

他身上不知何时已经没有衣物的阻隔，覆着在身上的被褥却像丝绸一般轻柔，唤他的那人俯身下来隔着凉薄的被褥将他抱住，他的唇带着红酒的香醇，被他吻住的时候，像是有阵春风隔着窗外的月色，带着佳酿落下，脸颊上还有他舔舐过的水痕，滑腻而黏稠。

少主不由得唔了一声，被人钳制的双腿下意识的就想屈起。

俞湘跪在身下少主的膝盖间，不假思索的分开少主的双腿。

“少主，”俞湘借着朦胧的光温声垂眸说，“把腿勾到我腰上，会舒服很多。”

他人缩在逐渐温热的被褥里，小小地打了个哈欠，听对方这么一说，也只当是睡前的按摩服务，竟是阖着眼睛顺着他说的将腿勾到了别人腰上。能感觉到身上之人腰肢纤细却格外有力，但是却有着与自己不同的坚硬，少主不由得蹙眉，伸出一只手碰了碰他的小腹，心想他看着和自己一般瘦弱，衣服下却着实是具有好几块腹肌的结实身子啊。

俞湘见人已经开始回应他的靠近，轻轻在他的耳廓上呵了一口气，随后俯身在那丹青色的朱唇上落下一吻，不经意间吻过他的眉骨，吻过鼻梁，又继续吻上那平直的唇角。

唇齿相交间，那酒香便愈发浓郁，让少主不由得在半梦半醒中强行回神，思附这人是不是在借此机会继续给他灌酒，不然怎么会这么浓的香味呢？不等他继续猜想，他就听到了耳边那沉沉地喘息声，凉凉的指头摩挲着自己已然红肿发烫的唇，道：“少主……我比之那位少爷……如何？”

他说罢，另一只手隔着单薄的被褥开始一路向下，似乎发现了被酒精刺激到惊醒的阴茎，又熟稔地在下面上下揉弄了一番。如果说之前俞湘的问话完美的打断了空无一人的睡梦，那么下身的生理反应可以说是惊天一雷，将人从里到外炸的酥麻。那借着酒力刺激下尿道酸涩微微开阖的不适，在他人手中聊以寄慰，十分舒适，让他几乎想要呻吟出声。

“嗯，好舒服……”脚背在呻吟中抽搐着绷直，被人分开无法紧闭的双腿显得软绵无力，堪堪继续挂在那人的腰上。

这样的安抚没过多久，就被另一种摩擦代替了。俞湘神色不甚明朗，他解开腰带，快速的褪去下身的衣物，抬着他已然昂起的下身和握在手中的坚硬磨在一起。一股难言的燥热从身下毫无规律的厮磨中渐渐穿入咚咚作响的心扉。

被人弄得舒服，初经情事的雏很快就忍不住身下的邪火，正逢酒劲未退，他也就放肆的不顾同意想要先一步泄火，只可惜少主刚要射出来，却被俞湘抢先一步按住了前端的凹点。俞湘勾唇一笑，在阴影中看得不甚清楚。他一手研磨着被自己用指腹堵住的端口，恶趣味的按压扣弄着，另一只手却绕过少主的腰肢探向了他因燥热而微微湿润的后穴，做好了交易的准备，俞湘忍不住又俯身在那鲜艳的茱萸上一亲芳泽，他开口，含含糊糊的说：“我的问题还没回答呢？少主先这样，不是太不公平了么？”

被抓住敏感点的少主有些难受地哼了声，把腰向上挺了挺，想要把被人误入的后穴夹紧。俞湘舔了舔挺立的茱萸，趴扶在心跳杂乱的胸口，引诱着身下的人开口：“少主底下都湿成这副模样了，定是很想要罢？不如少主回答我的问题，我便帮少主快活？”

“什么？”少主自身下扯着俞湘上半身的外衣，含含糊糊地应了他一声“问题？”。

似乎事情逐渐向好发展，俞湘笑了起来，突然直直地把阴茎顶进了少主干涩的后穴。

身下的少年当即颤抖起来，原本的慵懒也似消失不见了般，毕竟没有什么比痛还要醒神许多的法子，“说，魏川会让你痛么？”

俞湘的这个问题问的很隐晦，此痛非彼痛，在他看来亲生兄弟断然不会做这种有违伦理的事情，但是现在身下被酒精麻痹的连话都说不清楚的少主，当然不会知道自己已经被他开采了。

少主屈居身下，想推俞湘也推不走，反而被他抱得更紧了些，不停地让他回答问题。他也没力气分神听清楚那人的问话，只是把腿再勾在俞湘的腰上，减少他们之间的间隙，在一定程度上迎合身下粗大肉棒的深入，让他潜意识里的睡梦不会太难受。许久没有得到回答的俞湘也不再动作了，他自然要等到少主的回答，只可惜，和喝醉酒的人将事儿，似乎比正常时候要难更多！

料事如神他也不会想到身下的少年竟然会主动用那干涩的一碰就要流血的肉壁去迎合自己已然粗壮到孩童臂腕大小的肉身？！

惊诧之余，俞湘眼中更多的是对这个精致少年的无可奈何，他自认是一名出色的欺诈师，受人委托来敲诈一下川蜀本家这位气质脱俗，高冷不可方物的少主，他还是觉得十分有趣的，为此，他还压了一赔五的赌局，眼看就是午夜12点整了，他只剩不到六个小时的时间，可现下他连杀手锏都用上了，这人还是不开口？

究竟是俞湘高估了自己，还是低估了醉酒的少主？

“嗯……你……”

正在俞湘饱受性欲和理智煎熬的空档，身下完全包裹住肉身的少主颇为欣慰的在他胸口蹭了蹭，他似乎可以看到少主满意的吸了吸鼻子。终于是长舒了一口气，说：“你动动？”

这下惊天大雷是准确的披在了俞湘身上，要不是阴茎周围极度舒适的感受让他本能的产生了反应，他真的会被传说中的高冷美人吓得抽身离去，跌倒在地。

“少主？你能先醒醒么？回答了我的问题，大哥哥就和你一起舒服怎么样？”俞湘颇为尴尬的继续说着那似乎单薄的明显的话语，他已经不指望这个彻底勾起他欲望的小美人从他身下逃脱了，嗯，就算没有问出个所以然来，至少他和高冷少主睡了一晚，那他也算赚了。所谓“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”

“动动？”处在睡梦里的少年哪里是这么容易醒的？

“少主，我也不强求你了，你就告诉我，大哥哥和魏川谁……”

“你最好了~”

“……”

俞湘猛地绷起他僵硬许久的身体，抬起少主的圆臀，对着那炙热的穴口更用力的肏了进去。

“唔嗯。”被人从身下粗暴的贯穿虽然很痛，但是紧随着痛的却是被同等烫手的肉棒互相泄火般疯狂磨合的快感，难以自持的舒爽让困于梦境的少年恍若身处一片浪潮中，每一次赤脚踏入岸边的浪花里，都会因为短暂的凉意和欣慰而承受浪涛永无止境的洗涤冲漂，他只觉得想要与身上的水花一同沉寂在那温热又带着丝丝凉意的海潮里，可每次都会被他冲回燥热的沙滩。

每一次的海潮都是激烈而又难以轻易磨合的。

只怪俞湘最先并没有为他做好扩张，而等他的后穴被肏得嫩肉翻飞时，被快感左右的两人又舍不得离开这存在于抽插间的叹慰。也是因此，等第一场高潮在俞湘更加快速的抽插下，与被指甲盖研磨到肿胀发痛的粉嫩肉棒同时喷射的时候，他们一人在自己的久违的高潮里尖叫出声，一人被他的高潮折磨到一口咬住了他裸露在赤目中的蝴蝶骨。  
痛到深处，却也被难言的满足感击得溃不成声。

夜还很长。

一插到底带来的后果就是当俞湘将二人放入浴池中清洗时，熟睡的少主浑身松软无力，深入后穴的精液无法被少主自己排出。俞湘颇为懊恼的将睡死的少主抱在怀里，分开他细长的双腿，露出嫣红的后穴，借着池里的热水，伸出他的两指向伸出探去，慢慢的抠挖着附着在肠壁上的浓液。

试问要是有人真的能在醉酒之后老老实实的，那还有酒后乱性这种说法吗？

正当俞湘将中指探入更深处的时候，一声呜咽从少主的口中传出，这样的喘息让俞湘心头一跳，身下的肉棒不由得微微一动，开始有了刺激后应有的反应。俞湘低头看了看自己再次坚挺的下身，又看了看被手指扣弄的嫩穴，眼中似乎闪过红光。

浑然不知自己诱发了什么事端的少主，此刻莫名不安稳的在插入后穴的手指上来回扭着身子，看来是在调整休息的姿势，可是他不知道，既然是坐在别人的手上，哪里还有舒服这一说？

看着水中扭动的嫩穴，红肿的穴肉上是之前深入时，囊袋撞击留下的红痕，还有圆臀上的手印，此刻正在水面上拍动起圈圈涟漪，在他的胸口扩散开来。

“少主，别动。”虽然这样说着，俞湘忍了忍，还是将水底的硬物抵在了红肿的穴口，只要他把少主往水里一压，他就可以坐享少年深处的美味。

然而连俞湘都没想到的是，在浴池里，他做出了截然相反的举动，他看着自己原是捂住少主口鼻让他禁声的手，上面从他后穴里抠挖出的精液被那一张小嘴含住时，脑海中炸出了一片空白。他猛地从浴池里站起身，脸上的错愕在两人双双摔入浴池后变成了深深的欲望。俞湘鼻尖触碰到了少主的后颈，那里若有若无的散发着美酒以外的香气，是沐浴在热水中的少年的体香，此刻却被他二人浓厚的暧昧气息包裹着。

将人从水池里捞起，不让少主的口鼻呛入水中，一只手就着后背的姿势探入了少主的后穴，竟然意外的触及到了更深处的褶皱。

肠壁之间的那一点凸起也变得格外容易触碰。将内里可以触及到的凉液尽数弄出。俞湘俯下身子，胸膛紧贴着少主身上唯一一处洁白如玉的肌肤，将水中的硬物插入了后穴的最深处，松动的嫩穴借着后入的方式被插进了最深处，俞湘在少年微微发汗的后背落下一个吻，原本环住腰肢的手此刻上移至那两颗已经被玩弄到红肿的茱萸上，继续着方才还没有结束的抠挖和拉扯。

方才的进入让后穴不受控制的收缩起一层层被龟头撵平的肠壁，不等它完全描摹出那根肉棒的形状，俞湘猛地从热肠里离身，惹得那一圈圈肠壁一齐向外探去，穴口还能看到探出熟肉的内里。

突然地空虚让沉浸在敏感点里的少主不满的呜咽出声，“唔嗯。”

原本还洞开的后穴在来不急羞涩的收回时，被一记冲击惊到失去了主动权，忘了收起松松垮垮的穴口，险些将肉棒末端的两颗硕大的囊袋一同吞入，莫名的恐慌在胀满的刺激面前不值一提，如鱼得水的二人借着浴池蒸腾的热气，竟是在水中嬉戏起来，直到室内的热水褪去本身的热情，留下凉液连同那一发不复之前浓腻的精液都射在了肠壁上。这狼藉的场景才堪堪止住。


End file.
